


if we're keeping score

by glitteratiglue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serum turns out to have some interesting side effects for Steve.</p><p>(Or: five times Steve is embarrassed by his oversensitivity, and one time he doesn’t really mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're keeping score

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Раз уж мы ведем счет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308702) by [Sangrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill)



> Happy late birthday, Steve. I totally failed at posting this on the 4th, but anyway.

**1**.

Steve first notices it in a meeting with Senator Brandt.

“Take a look at these designs,” the senator says, pointing to a diagram of a red, white and blue costume. It includes a cowl with wings, and Steve thinks it looks ridiculous, but he forces himself to nod.

Leaning in closer, he becomes aware of how tight his pants are. The heavy wool knit fabric slides over his skin as he moves; he has to suck in a breath so he won’t shudder.

There’s nothing here that could be possibly be getting him going. And yet he’s —

“We’ll get the girls on stage in their short dresses,” Brandt says, waving a hand, “and that’s where you come in. You’ll say your rousing speech about war bonds, and we’ll — Steve? Are you listening?”

“Right, sorry,” Steve says, blinking. He rests both hands on the desk, trying unsuccessfully to will his erection away. “The costume looks great.”

The first chance he gets, he escapes to the bathroom. When he gets his pants open and starts to stroke, he has to bite back a groan; he can’t remember the last time he felt this good. Seconds later, his orgasm rushes over him, hot and blinding. He’s never gotten off so fast before.

Afterwards, he's dismayed to realize his arousal’s still there, coiled tight under his skin. He’s pretty sure he could go again, but there’s no time. He has to get back.

 

**2.**

In Milwaukee, Steve is undressing in a hotel room when he catches sight of himself in a mirror.

The sheer expanse of solid muscle there is startling. Over the past couple of months, he’s gotten used to his new body, but it still sometimes feels like he's wearing someone else's skin.

Steve turns away from the mirror and lays his costume out over a chair, carefully. He’s considering having a shower, but then his palm brushes his thigh and he trembles. His cock’s stiffening already; he can feel the heat rising in his belly.

Since the serum, it seems like anything can get him going: his tight costume, a gust of cool air, a body brushing past him. He's had to jerk off at least a couple of times a day to keep it at bay. At least it’s never happened during a show — that really would be embarrassing.

It’s not like Steve has anywhere to be right now. He gives in, stretches out on the bed and takes himself in hand. His cock’s leaking and he can’t help but moan when he touches himself; he's sensitive, and it feels  _so_  good. It’s not long before the tension’s curling tight in his abdomen and he’s coming, wet all over his hand while his hips jerk.

Like the first time, he’s still hard after he comes. In the spirit of scientific discovery, Steve decides to keep going. Three orgasms in, he thinks he must be some kind of deviant. It's not until the fifth time—when he's coming dry and his muscles are aching—that it occurs to him to stop.

Still hot and feverish, he bundles up the dirty sheets and scrubs them out in the bathroom sink.

He doesn’t want anyone to know.

 

**3.**

“Captain,” Peggy says crisply, handing Steve a file. “The SSR have some more intel for you and the boys.”

She nods at the Commandos standing nearby. They all exchange looks, and Steve feels his face grow hot.

Peggy’s dressed in combat gear and boots, her hair pulled back severely, but God, she’s beautiful; it almost stops his heart just to look at her.

“Thank you, Agent Carter,” Steve says, and tries to smile.

She shakes his hand firmly, her fingers lingering on his before they pull away.

“I’ve got to go,” she says, and makes an apologetic face.

Steve watches, wistful, as Peggy gets into the army truck. He could be happy with her, he knows it.

He turns around to find the others gone and Bucky regarding him with an amused look.

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky says. He scuffs the toe of his boot in the dirt. “A girl like that’s not gonna hang around forever, you know.”

“I know,” Steve says. “I just keep —” He waves a hand. He can’t say it.

Bucky shrugs. “Fair enough,” he says.

Steve doesn’t look at Bucky for a moment. He thinks about Peggy’s fingers, warm in his grip, the sad smile she gave him before she walked away, and wishes he was a better person.

When he looks back, Bucky’s face has changed — now he’s looking at him the way he had in the bar when Peggy was there, eyes dark and mouth pressed into a taut line. It makes Steve feel hot all over; he can feel his dick stirring against his thigh.

Not here, he thinks. Not _now._

“You alright there, Steve?” Bucky says, frowning.

“I’ll be back,” Steve says in a strained voice, and goes, right away from the camp. He doesn’t stop moving until he’s far from where anyone would come to look for him.

By the time he gets his pants undone, he’s so hot for it he doesn’t last five seconds. He tells himself he’s thinking about Peggy, her red lips and the warmth of her touch, but when he starts to stroke himself a second time, he's already imagining it's Bucky's hand on him.

Bucky doesn’t say a word when Steve returns later, just stares at him curiously.

 

**4.**

“Steve,” a distant voice says: it’s Bucky.

Steve yanks his hand out of his pants guiltily. He’s in the forest on watch — he wouldn’t normally do this here, but the Commandos have been staking out a suspected HYDRA facility for days, and he hasn’t been able to grab a moment alone.

“Yeah,” Steve calls back, unsteadily. He wipes his hand on his thigh and hopes it isn’t shaking.

Bucky’s here now, a familiar shape in the darkness. He drops down beside Steve and settles his back against the tree.

“C’mon then, you big lug,” Bucky says, shoving at Steve’s shoulder, “go and get some sleep.”

Steve tries to slow his heavy breathing; he’s still hard, and the sight of Bucky isn’t doing anything to help that. “Okay,” he replies.

There’s the hiss of a match, and he looks up to see Bucky lighting a cigarette. He takes a drag and exhales. The flare of the ember faintly illuminates his face, and Steve can see how tired he looks.

“Alright, Buck?” he says. He should go, but he can’t make himself move.

Bucky frowns, and blows out a cloud of smoke. “I’m fine, Steve. Get outta here.” Something turns fiercer in his expression. “You don’t sleep enough as it is.”

Steve goes, but he can feel Bucky’s eyes on him until he reaches the tree line.

In the camp, he finds Morita on second watch.

“Bucky relieve you?” Morita says, his own cigarette aglow between his fingertips.

Steve chokes a little at the wording, but he makes himself say, “Yeah.”

He ducks into the tent and makes it a full minute before sliding a hand down his body. There’s no pleasure in the touch; he’s too preoccupied with the way Bucky had looked at him back there. For a moment, Steve had foolishly imagined he could see his own want reflected back at him through Bucky’s eyes.

The release is quick and perfunctory, and when it’s done he feels empty.

Steve wipes himself off and lies back on his bedroll. He tries to sleep, but when he closes his eyes, all he sees is Bucky’s face.

 

**5.**

In this uncertain future, Steve takes comfort in the idea that some things never change: taxes, the military, his sex drive.

He does some internet research and doesn’t find anything that fits him other than an unusually high libido and a low refractory period. Maybe he’s not so weird after all.

These days, people are a lot more open about their desires. Steve admires that, once he gets used to it. He experiments by himself, tries out different lubes and toys, and finds out that some things about the twentieth century aren’t so bad after all.

But despite frequent propositions from both men and women, Steve never takes any of them up on it. He isn’t sure he’s ready to date, and frankly, he’s afraid that his sexual stamina might be a tad intimidating to the average person.

In the end, his mind always ends up circling back around to Bucky. The things he could have told him, if he'd been braver.

 

**+1.**

They’re on the bed in their apartment in Central Wakanda. The afternoon’s hot and lazy, and they’ve got the air-conditioning cranked up high. A good thing, too, considering what they're doing.

“Buck,” Steve whines as Bucky rolls his hips inside him, torturously slow. He’s spread wide for Bucky; knees bent, face resting on his arm. “You’re not playing fair.”

“When did I ever,” Bucky says, and that’s true enough. “I told you I wanted to see how many times you could go.”

It feels like they’ve been at it for hours; the sheets are near-destroyed, they’re both soaked in sweat, and Bucky, the stubborn idiot, is refusing to give up. Steve’s come twice with Bucky’s fingers inside him, and three more times with Bucky thrusting into him, the metal hand wrapped around Steve’s cock. He’s about as wrung out as he’s ever felt.

Bucky hasn’t even come yet — for now, he seems content to have Steve at his mercy.

“I —” Steve gasps. He feels open and wet; the sounds as Bucky moves in and out of him are obscene. “I can’t —” slips out, but even as he says it, he’s pushing back at Bucky’s cock, needing that friction.

God, Bucky’s right: he could go again. And maybe again, and —

Bucky laughs softly, then slows right down. “I like you like this,” he murmurs, reverent. “Christ, look at you.”

Steve shakes; he’s desperate, aching with the need to come. He tries to move and Bucky grabs hold of his hips, hard enough to bruise.

“Hey,” Steve protests. “Come on, Bucky —”

Bucky stays maddeningly still. “Good manners cost nothing,” he teases. “You know what I want you to say.”

“Not fair,” Steve rasps, infuriated, “come on, you bastard, _please_ , I want —”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky says, satisfied, and starts to move again. He chooses that moment to thrust deeper, and there are sudden pinpricks of fire under Steve’s skin, searing hot. He comes like that, clenching around Bucky’s cock, hands grasping at the damp sheets.

Bucky’s breathing goes shallow in Steve's ear; he lays a kiss on his neck, and then his hands are trembling on Steve’s hips and he’s coming inside him.

Steve’s moan is muffled in the pillow as Bucky slips out of him.

“What are we gonna do with you,” Bucky says, fond. He strokes a hand down Steve’s side and curls around the warmth of his body.

“We need to shower,” Steve says after a while. “And probably burn the sheets.”

Bucky’s laughing, but then he says, “Wanna try for another round? I might not get hard at a stiff breeze like you, but I’ll be good to go again in about a minute or so.”

“Oh God, _stop_ ,” Steve mutters, wriggling out of Bucky’s arms. “You’re impossible. Dunno why I put up with you.”

“Think I just gave you a whole bunch of reasons, pal,” Bucky says, and leans in to kiss Steve. In spite of himself, Steve melts into it.

“Guess you did,” Steve says, and he’s smiling now. “Besides, I always did like a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely gratuitous. I didn't even write the marathon sex I planned, darn it.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://glitteratiglue.tumblr.com/), if that's your jam.


End file.
